1. Technical Field
This document relates to Prevotella histicola preparations and the use of Prevotella histicola preparations to treat autoimmune conditions (e.g., arthritis and multiple sclerosis).
2. Background Information
A large reservoir of microorganisms lives in the digestive tracts of animals and is often referred to as the gut flora or microflora. Bacteria make up most of the flora in the colon and about 60 percent of the dry mass of feces. In fact, between 300 and 1000 different species may live in the gut.